Power Rangers: Maximum Force
This is series is the 6th series of Dragonzeron and will have about 40 episodes and will have 2 specials one with Starforce and a special team up with a Delta Squadron Plot One day on earth during the rising of technology a evil virus appeared to take over computers not only that he wanted to conquer the whole universe by turning it into data so 5 peaple were assembled by Characters Nathan- Red Ranger and his zord is the Phoniexzord. Phillip - Blue Ranger and his zord is the Wolfzord. Cara- Yellow Ranger and her zord is the Cheetahzord. Sandra- Pink Ranger and her zord is the Cranezord. Tyler- Black Ranger and his zord is the Apezord. Vernon- Green Ranger and his zord is the Alligaterzord. Nick - Burnt Orange Ranger and his zord is the Tigerzord Allies: Maxima- He is the mentor of the rangers and has trained the rangers ever since the start of mankind *Apollo-He is the helper of the rangers and he is a sentient being from edenoi and alongside he brought the last alphabot that there ever was with him and that was Alpha *Alpha X- He is the last alpha robot from edenoi Before his line was retired as the line has done a great service to the universe he is made up of parts of Alpha 1 4 and 5 and has the vocalizer of Alpha 6 he tends to act like a child despite being the greatest Alpha ever built *Herman-He is the owner of hondos ice cream parlor and he has ran the business for 3 generations he is 55 years old and has 3 kids one who is yellow ranger *Kline-He is the rangers friend and he knows there identity as he is the one who tries to mislead people when trying to find the rangers civilian mode Locations Faulkner Rock- This is the city where the rangers are from and is prone to attacks from the Virals Hondos Ice Cream Parlor- This is where the rangers hang out and is known to have the best ice cream and best entertainment facility around town and is also filled with cool gadgets and what not that Kline makes Arsenal Maximum Morpher- these are the maximum force changers and they say maximum overdrive Phoniex Staff Wolf Sword Cheetarangs Crane Knives Ape Hammer Maximum Ray Zords Phoniexzord Wolfzord Cheetahzord Cranezord Apezord Alligaterzord Tigerzord Megazords Super Maximum Megazord Megamax Megazord Ultimate Maxima Megazord Villains *Vlad *Deuzex *Trojan *ViCore Monsters Ratortrap Egghead Metero Spoiler Cybonail Gearzo Sheerzax Episodes Going to Maximum Part 1 Going to Maximum Part 2 The Huge Egg Maybe a Meteor Rashoz's Revenge The Spoil Up Go for Green Part 1 Go for Green Part 2 Go for Green part 3 The Running Gag That Funky Sound Trivia This series wil have a teamup with Delta Squadron as well as Astro Force This series is the 6th series in dragons series See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers: Maximum Force Category:Dragonzeron